


ECLIPSE

by jackbum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbum/pseuds/jackbum
Summary: SMUTTY SMUTYEAH IT'S BASICALLY JUST SMUT





	ECLIPSE

It was May 20th.   
Jaebeom was lying on his bed. That's when everything started to make sense.

While living in the same dorm with the members, he almost never felt this lonely. But now he's miserable too. He was counting down the time for when their album will drop. He was anxious because this is his third title track. He wanted to prove that he is capable of bringing his own group farther. Mostly to himself though. He wished his new title track would do better on charts and music shows than his last 2 title tracks. Though that doesn't mean he didn't know or appreciate the fans are valuing those 2. He knows it was not his fault they didn't chary well, not the fans' fault and most importantly not because the songs were bad. Of course not, because those songs have beautiful meaning and they will forever be cherished by their fans.

While his mind was traveling at lightning speed, his doorbell rang. He knew who was on the other side of the door. He was already feeling a lot better. He looked at the clock on his white wall. What? It's 6pm kst. His heart is starting to do some back flips. Pushing his negative thoughts aside. He opened the door. His beloved baby was there. Smiling. His heart was definitely trying to master some martial art tricks today. He pull the freakingly handsome Wang Jiaer inside now. They truly make the most beautiful couple. And they love each other so much no one would dare break them apart. 

Okay let's get real here.

Let's stream Eclipse. Let's give them what they deserve. Let's give the queen 50M views before June 2nd (?) Jaebeom worked hard for this. For us. They all do. I'm sorry I disappointed you but I promise this will be the first and last time I trick you into this type of thing. YOU ARE was such a great song. The mv was aesthetically pleasing. It was so beautiful I cried. LOOK was so so soo great. Aaaaannnnddddddddd ECLIPSE always takes me on emotional ride. Maybe that's why I have less energy than other comebacks. Not only the song lyrics give us such a great story alreay, but the choreo tells so much story that I even feel shiver down my spine just thinking about it. It is like a broadway show. And there is no doubt it requires so much energy. So PLEASE let's syream Eclipse on Youtube and ksites. Also please vote. And use Shazam and Pandora.

STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE STREAM ECLIPSE

THANK YOU AND I'M SORRY.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but not that sorry


End file.
